


To Have the Heart as Eyes

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beware, Fluff, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, admiring, lots of gazing and minor subconscious pining, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Bucky and Sam regard each other in ways, which are not so platonic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	To Have the Heart as Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic filled the square: Admiring

The view within his sight awed him. Stunned. Amazed.

He was such a lucky person, to see this.

Sam yawned, his warm brown eyes sparkling, despite his obvious exhaustion. He pulled the rib of his grey t-shirt, fanning himself from the heat. His deep brown skin gleamed with the drops of water from the shower.

He admired how his shirt and black sweatpants, showcasing his athletic figure.

His firm and well-moisturized hands held on the coffee mug, as he took a sip.

He turned towards Bucky, with the corners of his defined and sculpted lips curving into a wide smile, displaying the slight crooked portion of his upper teeth. Yet, it was still perfectly white and clean.

Not like those dumb toothpaste advertisements, but like… something authentic.

Damn, he was so lucky to be seeing all of this.

“So Steve and Natasha’s comin’ over,” Sam informed, his voice, all smooth and mellow, “and they’re bringin’ some few people with them. What food, should we prepare?”

Bucky rested his elbow on the surface of the counter, blinking slowly. Being pulled out of his trance of staring at Sam’s beauty, for far too long. He couldn’t help it.

But he could help himself from getting caught.

Sam was… gorgeous. He found it a far more suitable adjective for him, than beautiful or handsome. Well, those suited him too, but they weren’t superlative, in his opinion.

Despite his past petty dislike towards him and vague fear of whatever his feelings for him were now, he couldn’t stop finding Sam, completely mentally and physically pleasing to look at.

He shrugged, drinking the water from the bottle. “Dunno. We can order again?”

“Dude, we’ve been ordering way too much, these past few weeks,” Sam reminded, amused with his eyes crinkling in the corners. “I can cook. What about eggs and waffles?”

“Works for me,” Bucky replied, hoarsely. “As long as all eggs are scrabbled, I don’t mind.”

“Nat hates the scrambled eggs. Okay, I might make one half and the rest scramble.”

“She likes half cooked? Hmm, I thought she doesn’t care about eggs.”

“She hates scrambled eggs, she says it does weird stuff to her taste buds.”

“Can’t blame her. I have the same feeling about peanut butter.”

Sam chuckled. “You hate PB?”

“It’s sticky and I don’t like how it often ends up on the upper part of the inside of my mouth.

“Are you for…”

In that moment, his world had been filled with more color. Sam laughed, with the happiness seemingly vibrating out of his body. His lips were parted and his eyes were crinkling and closed, and he set a hand on his chest.

The sound of his melodic and cheerful laugh filled the entire room, almost having the power of drowning out the darkness of his thoughts.

Bucky watched and everything stunned him.

The way Sam expressed his amusement, held him captivated and charmed.

He joined in the contagious laughter, chuckling as well.

Hoo boy, he was such a lucky person.

A ring jolted him, and they stopped. Sam pulled a face, getting up from his chair.

Damn it, Steve. The man had such a terrible timing.

“Ah, I don’t have the time to prepare those eggs and waffles, now.” Sam sighed, shaking his head slowly.

“I’ll get the door for you,” Bucky murmured, leaving his chair and going out of the kitchen.

***

Central Park had several paths for him and his work-out buddy. The sun burned somewhere behind the white, puffy clouds, making the warm weather just right for a morning jog.

Sam sprinted across the path he had been on, with Bucky panting and running behind him. He reached towards a bench and slammed his palm on the backside.

“Let’s take a break,” Sam suggested, letting out a huff of air from his lungs.

“I’m so exhausted.” Bucky groaned, immediately collapsing on the seat.

Sam smirked, stifling a laugh. He casted his eyes on Bucky and…

F**k, the day and jog did things to him. Not just physically, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it did to him, emotionally.

Some water coated his recent chopped dark brown hair and exposed neck, somehow looking wet. His leather jacket fitted his torso and arms, even though, he had taken a jog along with him.

But it was the expression on his face that did things to _him._

Bucky lifted his head from wherever he was staring at to Sam. His chiseled cheekbones and features were tense and hard with exhaustion over a small jog. Eventually, his face relaxed with relief as he sighed.

“I’m glad we’re out, today,” Bucky remarked, his voice hoarse and yet calm.

How he could speak like that, Sam didn’t get it. As if he was somehow tired and energetic at the same time. Even though with the tragedies behind him, he could still be calm.

Calm, in his own way, that was.

His frosty blue eyes transformed into something warmer, as his thin lips formed a small smile. Some emotion glimmered across those eyes, something foreign to him.

Whatever, he was happy for, Sam felt it too.

He slowly returned his smile. “Yeah, Central Park’s one of the best spots for a good jog. But the one in D.C is much, much better.”

“Is it much wider than here?”

“Nah. It’s just more… peaceful, in my opinion and it has one path, where you make a marathon last forever. Not really, but, like, it’s better to take a path and run across it without interruption.”

“Oh, I see,” Bucky replied, his eyes still glimmering with… happiness?

Maybe. Maybe not.

A pink-haired Caucasian woman, coincidentally, ran on the same track, they had been on.

“Hey, General,” Sam greeted, with a brief salute.

“Good Morning, Sam and Barnes.” General Kaminski took a brief pause, giving a salute back. “Enjoying your weekend?”

“Yeah, we are,” Bucky supplied, sounding serene.

Sam parted his lips slightly from shock, but snapped it closed again.

He never heard Bucky’s voice like that. Like it was free from pain or suffering, even for a split second. Like he was actually living peacefully.

But then again, he was admiring him, way too much. Not just with his eyes— also with his mind and… probably, with his heart.

“Great. I’ll see the two of you in Tuesday. Take care.” Just like that, Kam gave a wave and raced off to continue her jog.

Sam pulled out a bottle of water from his bag, removing the cap, then took few sips.

“Can we just stay here for awhile?” Bucky asked, almost breathless.

He sat in the bench, pressing his back against it. He scanned over the small fields, random paths and the trees.

Taking a deep breath, he found his answer.

“Sure, no problem,” Sam said, keeping his eyes on him for a brief hot sec... finding that he was already… looking back at him.

Instead of ducking or backing away, Bucky gazed at Sam, with wonder in his eyes.

That feeling in them intrigued him, flooding his mind with endless questions.

The most persistent one being… what did he see in him?

Not in an insecure way, but in a curious one.

Bucky intrigued Sam, because of his past and how did he manage to be stronger than the ones who tortured him, but he never thought, if he intrigued Bucky.

Did he, though? He couldn’t tell as Bucky lowered his gaze on the space between them.

“It’s a beautiful day, right?” Sam asked, keeping his voice low and steady.

“It is,” Bucky replied, sounding hoarse and strained, as if he was fighting emotions from spilling out into words.

Sam dropped his eyes on his hand. “You know what would make this day, even better?”

“What?” Bucky slid his fingers across the wooden surface.

They didn’t need words to know what that was.

Feeling somewhat bold, Sam minimized the space between them, gently taking Bucky’s palm in his. Bucky wrapped his fingers around his wrist, not too tightly, but securely.

Sam slipped his fingers around his palm, and admired how Bucky’s firm yet gentle hand, fitted wonderfully in his own.

If he believed in soulmates, he loved to believe that they were.

Something shined in front of them, then they raised their faces towards the sky.

Sam smiled. “Better?”

“Better,” Bucky answered, with a dreamy sigh.

They pressed their shoulders together, when the sun glided through the blue horizon, in its golden glory. It shined bright with the clouds dispersing, elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request for them, you can find me on tumblr @enchanted-lightning-aes!


End file.
